Doesn't Really Matter
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Just a little oneshot on how life would be if Blair was the beautiful one, and what life would be like if Serena and Nate hated each other.


**Doesn't Really Matter**

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Gossip Girl or any of it's Characters!!

Serena hated Nate, and Nate hated her. I was best friends with both of them, but well, emphasis on was. Since I was and still am with Natie, Serena hates my guts. But here: let me tell you the story.

_**Kindergarten**_

"Blair!" My best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, called from over the playground.

"Serena!" I replied. I ran over to the awkward and clumsy blonde, who was my best- no, one of my best friends.

"Blair, it's my turn to play with you! Nate played with you Yesterday! My turn!" That achieved to get Nathaniel Archibald, my other best friends' attention. He walked over, while I couldn't help but feel something odd for him. Little did I know that that feeling was love.

"Be quiet, Serena!" Nate replied. They said they hated each other, but at such a tender age, I don't think that they really understood the meaning of the word 'hate.'

Nate was a sandy- blonde, emerald-eyed cutie. He looked at me then took my small, fragile hand into his bigger-but-not-too-big hand.

"She's mine!" He shouted, so that all on the playground could hear. Serena turned away.

"Fine."

_**3**__**rd**__** Grade Summer**_

Over the years, Serena and Nate became mortal enemies. Serena decided to make a schedule. She got me four times a week, Nate got me once. So, I changed it. Nate got me three times, Serena got me twice. Serena thought I was being unfair, but stuck to the schedule. On the days she didn't play with me, she played with other people. So, she made new friends, but I was still her favorite and bestest friend!

Nate and I grew closer over the years. I fell in love with him, but I still didn't know if he liked me 'that way.' We weren't the only ones who became closer; our families did, too. Every week my mother and father held dinner parties, and the Archibalds were always invited.

One day, my daddy proposed the idea that I bring one friend and their family with us to our annual trip to the Hamptons. I chose Nate's family.

After I told the Archibalds the news, Nate brought me to his room and asked me to be his girlfriend.

Serena was really dissapointeed I didn't bring her, and she started to dislike me. I felt bad, but I was going to the Hamtons with the cutest guy ever!

_**The Hamptons, that Summer**_

"Agh! Nate! Don't!: Nate started to splash me with water in our pool. He smiled and told me that I could splash him, too. So, I did.

"Splash fight!" He screamed. My little brother, Tyler, came out and started to join in on our fun.

"You kids! I never acted like this when I was young!" My mother said while shaking her head. She was drying my swimsuit out and I came out in a tube top and miniskirt. I swear Nate's jaw dropped to the floor because he had never seen me in anything but a school uniform or dress.

"It was Nate's fault!" I protested, but in a teasing tone. Nate pretended to be offended.

"You joined in!" I giggled then started chasing him. Our trip was perfect, we even made nicknames for each other. Mine was Blairy, his was Natie.

Of course we were sad when it ended, but as we were driving out, Nate's mother noticed a house across from ours was for sale. The next month, the Archibalds told us that they had bought the house!

_**5**__**th**__** Grade**_

Constance was a girls-only school, and St. Judes was a boy's only school. That really sucked, so the only way we could communicate during school was via e-mail.

Serena and I patched up our friendship, so that was good. But there was still a gap-a really huge gap.

Serena and Nate still hated each other. I didn't care. Serena wasn't putting much effort into our friendship, anyways. Nate on the other hand, did. He would come over everyday and we would do our homework together. We lived a block away from each other, so that was good. I loved him, and I was pretty sure he loved me.

_**7**__**th**__** Grade**_

Serena and I hardly ever talked with each other, so she left my 'best friend status.' Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates some how managed to snag her place.

Nate made a new friend, also. His name was Chuck Bass and boy was he a horny fool! But Natie could make his own friends. We hadn't even kissed yet, so I picked the best date ever.

I knew Nate loved to sail, so I set up a dinner date on a sailboat. And, at the perfect moment, we kissed.

Sparks flew everywhere, and right then and there, I knew that this boy, Nate Archibald was the boy I wanted to be with forever and ever.

_**10**__**th**__** Grade Summer**_

This was possibly the best Summer. Ever. Kati Farkas mother's wedding was this summer, but Nate and I didn't go.

I was splashing around in Nate's fountain, because hot UES summers are the hottest on the East coast. Except for Florida. Anyway, he joined, clothes, were shed, and the rest is history. After it, there was something on the History channel, and I screamed, "Natie! You parted my Red Sea!" He smiled and kissed me.

All was right with the world. Well, at least until 11th Grade.

_**11**__**th**__** Grade**_

This was the year I learned my daddy, my beloved daddy, and my ONLY daddy, was gay. Serena left for Paris and boarding school, and now, Nate was the only one here for me. My mom was to busy with my dad and stuff, and my dad had moved to Paris.

Nate was the one who kissed away my tears, the night in shining armor. My Prince Charming. He was the one who saved me from all. And he still is.

_**Present**_

Nate and I are still going strong, and Serena and I cut off our friendship. But I realized that it doesn't really matter.


End file.
